Welcome to Hogwarts High
by CandyDancer
Summary: When the trio get sent by Dumbledore to bring back a teenage witch who knows nothing of her magical abilities, they knew it was not going to be easy. But no one was prepared for the changes she brought with her...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except LUCY.  
  
Note: I mentioned this in my biography but I'll repeat it. Don't go and turn me in under plagiarism. I am Firecrackerstarlett. This is my original account. My old account under Firecracker-starlett isn't working anymore for some reason and when I try to sign in it says that it's not an 'active account'. So, I'm completely restarting.

Note: This takes place in seventh year after the defeat of Voldemort. Lupin is back and Sirius is NOT dead.

* * *

Chapter 1: Excused from Class  
  
Twelve years. Twelve years I've been lying to her about who she is. I should really tell her. I should. Clearly worried, Dumbledore rubbed his temples in deep thought.  
  
For days he had been pondering the problem. Picking up a framed picture, he gazed into it and for a moment his troubled eyes glimmered with pride, joy, and admiration.  
  
In the picture was a smiling girl with gorgeous black hair. It was long and straight, layered deeply, framing her delicate white face. Her eyes were black tunnels, warm and inviting, beautiful.  
  
Tracing her face, Dumbledore outlined her features, stopping at her full pink lips.  
  
His reverie was broken. Determined, Dumbledore took a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled on it.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter, Ms. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ron Weasley,  
Please come and see me as soon as possible. It's urgent. Dumbledore  
  
Rolling the letters, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.  
  
Sighing, Dumbledore leaned back and relaxed into his plump armchair, his mind at troubled ease.

* * *

Meanwhile, in DADA class a shrill bell suddenly rang, and a note appeared. Stopping his lecture, Lupin plucked the note out of the air and opened it.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley. A note from Dumbledore for you. Urgent. You are excused."  
  
Signaling for them to leave, Lupin pointed to the door, smiling gently.  
  
Three confused students stood up.  
  
One had flaming red hair that flattened into an adorable "mushroom" hairstyle. This was Keeper Ron Weasley, and was one of Hogwarts's hearthrobs. His nose and cheeks were littered with freckles and he smiled cheekily, clearly grateful for a reason to get out of class, no matter how great it was. Towering over the sitting students with his tall, buff frame he sauntered to the front of the room.  
  
The second was a girl... or should I say... woman? She was average height with wavy brown hair, a porcelain face, and volumptious curves. Her name was Hermione Granger, and she was Ron Weasley's envied girlfriend as well as eye candy for most of the male population. Clearly disappointed about missing out on a great lesson, she strode to the front of the room, a slight scowl tracing her features.  
  
Last, but not least, was Harry Potter, resident hottie of Hogwarts. His black hair was messy, sticking out everywhere. He ran a hand through it nonchalantly and grinned. He was happy to get out of class too. Striding to the front of the room, he ignored the many sighs coming from the girls as they caught a glimpse of his masculine figure through his tight shirt. Reaching the front of the class, he turned and winked at his women fans and they swooned. His eyes were bright green and they twinkled with mischief.  
  
"For once he's saving us, and not the other way, huh?" Harry impishly asked Lupin.  
  
"It's your lucky day." Lupin replied, grinning at his favorite students.  
  
The trio was popular, oh yes, but academically, they were quite well off as well.  
  
Leaving the awed class behind they closed the door behind them.  
  
"So, wonder what he wants?" Hermione asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Who cares? We get out of class! YEAH!" Ron cheered, high-fiving Harry.  
  
"Boys..." Muttering Hermione continued down the hall, leaving the two to catch up.  
  
"Yo, wait up." Jogging, they reached her and the trio continued to walk alongside each other all the way to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Thanks for reading. DO REVIEW! 


	2. Mission Possible

Disclaimer: You know the drill.... SO WHY TORTURE ME??!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Mission Impossible

* * *

Arriving at the stone gargoyle, they were suprised when it simply swung open at the sight of them. Going up the staircase, they entered the office, to come face to face with Albus Dumbledore, genius and headmaster, himself.  
  
"I've been expecting you."  
  
"We heard." Ron answered cheekily.  
  
Simply smiling at the comment, Dumbledore continued. "I must inform of you of an issue that's been bugging me. It's an old man's troubles, and if you'll hear me out I'd be very happy."  
  
Smiling in approval, Hermione sat down and proceeded to relax with her feet crossed. "Long talk, Dumbledore?"  
  
"Long talk."  
  
Groaning the two boys joined Hermione on the couch.  
  
"You see.... long ago, I was blessed to find a child on my porch. She had been left there with not even a note. Since then, I took her in and made her my own granddaughter. However, when the time came for her to join Hogwarts, which she could have done, since she was a witch, I grew scared. Voldemort was growing stronger. I could feel it."  
  
"So, I sent her away to a muggle school, my friend owned. She's a witch too, though her school is for muggles only. She agreed to help keep my secret and the girl stayed with her, unaware of any magical powers. For years, I've been writing to her, but she knows nothing of the magical world, of my true identity. But the threat of Voldemort is over, and with all of you in your seventh year, I decided the time has come to tell her the truth. God knows, she sent me many long letters describing strange events occuring when her magic showed through."  
  
"For she was a VERY strong witch and her powers have matured without her knowing. Even to the extent that she is on the same level of knowledge as you all. So that's where you come in! You're mission is to tell her who she really is, and convince her to come to the magical world, leaving the muggle one behind."  
  
The whole time, the trio had stayed silent, awed at the story. But at Dumbledore's request, they perked up and the opened their mouths to protest. "Of course, you will miss classes."  
  
Harry and Ron's mouths closed and they nodded vigorously.  
  
"And of course, this will count as many college points. To be able to convince someone of an identity they knew nothing of is in itself a hard task, I feel even I cannot perform. It will definitely earn respect from your future teachers."  
  
Hermione's mouth shut as well.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, two dimples appearing amidst the assorted wrinkles on his aging skin."Here's the name of the school she goes to. Good luck and report soon. You leave tonight."  
  
Showing the way out of the office, the trio walked the way to the Gryffindor Common Room to pack.  
  
"Delta New. Interesting name." Harry snickered.  
  
"Very interesting." Ron joined in.  
  
"Not interesting... intimidating. Dumbledore's talented granddaughter goes to the hugest fashion school in muggle history."  
  
Two pairs of eyes widened. One blue, one green.  
  
Turning slowly, Ron faced Harry, as Hermione walked on, deep in thought of how she was probably going to convince the girl to return with them. "You know Harry. I think our Mission Impossible just became a lot more possible. Fashion school. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"HOT BABES!" Screaming in unison, the two teenagers ran to catch up with a disgusted Hermione, cheering and clapping all the way.

* * *

Read and review! Thankx..

-candydancer

or formerly: Firecrackerstarlett... I'm still sulking about the fact that my old account isn't working. It's taking me forever to re-download all the chapters...gah...


	3. Leaving Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Not mine....  
  
Chapter 3: Leaving Hogwarts

* * *

After packing, the trio agreed to meet in the Great Hall, where the school would give them a formal goodbye. The story behind the mission would remain a secret, but it was well known that a new student would be returning with the three.  
  
Harry and Ron arrived at the same time with their luggages shrunk to fit into their pockets. They waited at the Great Hall for Hermione, signing autographs and taking pictures with their adoring fans.  
  
When she finally arrived, it had been a half hour past the set meeting time.  
  
"You're late." whined Ron.  
  
"OH SHUTUP!" Playfully slapping Ron, she kissed his cheek lightly in greeting.  
  
Immediately Ron's scowl brightened into a silly smile, he pulled Hermione close, holding her at her waist.  
  
"OH GET A ROOM!" Harry disgustedly remarked.  
  
"Jealous, Harry?" Ron teased.  
  
"No, just disgusted." Harry replied, laughing.  
  
Ron punched Harry in the shoulder, and Harry stopped laughing.  
  
"OW! Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"Your teasing."  
  
"SENSITIVE!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
In the midst of their childish argument, Dumbledore arrived. Rolling her eyes and leaving the two arguing men, Hermione walked over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yup. Everything's packed. I do hope she'll come back with us." Hermione reported, checking off her checklist.  
  
"Oh, she will. Don't worry." Dumbledore assured her.  
  
Hermione froze and stared puzzled at Dumbledore. She stared into his face, trying to read his expression. Finally, she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Dumbledore was either extremely hard to read, or just expressionless.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Well, you should be off." Dumbledore advised and nodded towards the door, smiling, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Saying goodbye to the Headmaster and the students, she screamed at the still fighting duo.  
  
"Both of you, be quiet. We're leaving."  
  
"But sweetie, he..."  
  
"But Mione he...."  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED! We're leaving! NOW!"  
  
Stomping her foot, to accentuate her point, she stood there her hands on her hip glaring menacingly, daring the two to speak.  
  
"Yes Mione...."  
  
"Yes sweetie..."  
  
Cowering from her, their heads bowed the two waved goodbye to everyone, and prepared to apparate.  
  
"All set? Alright, let's go." Hermione instructed.  
  
And with three little pops, they disappeared, leaving the crowd to head towards the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

Read and review.. PLEASE?!?!


	4. Welcome to Ibiza

Disclaimer: BLAH  
  
Chapter Four: Welcome to Ibiza!

* * *

They arrived on the grassy yard of a huge mansion.  
  
"Belair Mansion. 12530 Beverly Hills. This is it. Home until we go back." Hermione informed them, checking her paperwork to see that they had no doubt arrived in the right place.  
  
"YOU KIDDING ME?!?" Ron was in awe. His mouth was open, and he stared at the house greedily, like a child who had been given a Christmas present he knew contained exactly what he wanted.  
  
"This could be fun." Nonchalantly, Harry shrugged his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, but his smile showed that he was just as satisfied with their housing.  
  
"Well, let's check it out."  
  
"Hell YEAH!"  
  
They scurried up the driveway and opened the oak door. The door swung open and the trio scurried eagerly inside. They had the rest of the night to settle in and explore their Ibiza home.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione opened her eyes.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
Sitting up abruptly, the arm that was lying so heavily on her fell off, and Ron grunted in his sleep before turning over and continuing to snore.  
  
Smiling, Hermione realized.  
  
'That's right. I'm in America.'  
  
Kissing Ron good morning, she dressed herself, and went downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
To her surprise and delight, Harry was already there. Breakfast was made, and he was all set to go with a sexy black top and khakis, reading the newspaper.  
  
"You're up early."  
  
Harry's head jerked up and he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, couldn't sleep."  
  
"I see. Miss home?"  
  
Hermione laughed as Harry nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah well, then I'll give you the pleasure of waking Ron."  
  
Immediately, Harry perked up, and a mischievous gleam sparked in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, well... it's about time he woke up.. isn't it?"  
  
And before, Hermione could stop him, Harry was running up the stairs. Sighing, Hermione relaxed into a chair and waited for what would happen next.  
  
"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"  
  
Harry ran back down the stairs, an empty bucket in his hand, and his face gleaming with excitement. After him, came a soaking Ron, whose expression bore annoyance and the desire for revenge.  
  
"Finally, you're awake."  
  
"That idiot.... he..." Spluttering, Ron slicked his sopping hair back.  
  
"Bout time. You take too long to wake up anyway. Now eat, and go get dressed."  
  
"Fine." Ron agreed, but before leaving added to Harry, "I'm gonna get you back."  
  
"I don't think so." Harry replied from where he was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed, and his expression and amused and relaxed.  
  
"Oh you two..."  
  
With one last reproachful look, Ron trudged back up and appeared soon after ready to go.  
  
Checking to see they had everything, Hermione bustled the two out the door, and locked it behind them.  
  
"Now listen, stop quarreling and get serious. We can't use magic anymore, it's too risky. So we'll have to use muggle transport to get there." Hermione explained.  
  
"That's easy." Harry dismissed waving his hand carelessly.  
  
He walked out to the curb, and waved his hand about, screaming TAXI! None stopped. The traffic continued.  
  
Disgruntled, Harry returned.  
  
"Ok.... maybe not so easy."  
  
A half hour later, Hermione managed to get them a cab, and they were on their way to Delta New, an hour late for school.

* * *

Read and review! It makes my day!


	5. The Girls of Delta New

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling... If I was, my computer wouldn't be giving me troubles!  
  
Chapter Five: The Girls of Delta New

* * *

Delta New was huge building. A huge, unmissable light pink building. Especially since it was BLARING music at the moment.  
  
Getting out of their taxi, and paying the fare, the trio looked up at the building.  
  
"This is it." Ron remarked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gathering herself, Hermione left the two staring confounded at the pinkness of the place, and ringing the doorbell.  
  
It swung open to reveal a girl in a pink and white checkered bikini that clung to her perfect tanned body. The girl was a holding a cocktail glass, and had her long blonde hair tyed up in a high pony. Her nails and toenails were perfectly manicured and painted a matching baby pink.  
  
"Hey! You must be, like, the three students from, like, the England place....right?" The girl spoke very fast and in an annoying high-pitched valleygirl accent.  
  
"That's us." The boys had run to the door in order to look the girl's gorgeous curves over better.  
  
The girl looked Ron over and smiled a flirtatious smile, but as soon as Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and gave her a warning glare, turned to Harry and realized that he was much more attractive.  
  
Before the girl could speak again, a voice sounded from the hall behind her.  
  
"YO Mel! Hurry up.... Josh misses his kissing partner."  
  
Laughter and giggling could be heard as three more girls appeared behind.  
  
They halted when they saw the three.  
  
"Oh... he's cute..."  
  
Immediately, they started giggling and whispering among themselves.  
  
"Um..." Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes...?" Said one of the girls sidling up to Harry suggestively, her red strappy bikini accented her white skin and strawberry-blonde hair.  
  
"Um.. right.. sorry not interested." Stepping away from the girl, Harry shot her a sorry smile.  
  
"Oh..." The girl's face was crestfallen, but it soon cheered up when Harry added.  
  
"Yet, anyways."  
  
"We'll just have to get to know each other better." The girl entwined her arms around Harry's.  
  
"Um.. okay."  
  
At this point, the other girls were glaring at the daring girl around Harry's arm dangerously. They were obviously jealous.  
  
"Hey. What's going on?" A melodious voice called out.  
  
The owner stepped into the light. Her hair was long and black, layered to frame her gorgeous face. Her eyes were black as the night sky and her lips pink and plump. Her body was fit with no extra flab, and by the way the other girls gave her admiring stares, she was obviously the cutest and most popular girl at the school.  
  
"Oh, Lucy. These are the British peoples we've been waiting for." The girl around Harry's arm forgot all about Harry in her eagerness to answer the question.  
  
"I see. Well, take them inside." Flashing the awed men a perfect smile, she turned on her heel and retreated inside the building.  
  
Following her sexy retreating figure, Harry repeated over and over to himself.  
  
"I will not kiss her. I don't even know her." But everytime he repeated it, the conviction and will in it, got less and less.

* * *

Read and review! PLEASE!


	6. Swimsuits are not Bikinis

Disclaimer: I'm actually JK Rowling in disguise. I got bored of writing Harry Potter, so instead I'm writing fanfiction. Believe me? No? Good. Then don't ask for a disclaimer. You know what's mine and what's not.  
  
Chapter Six: Swimsuits are not Bikinis

* * *

Following the Delta New girls, the trio walked along the corridor, staring in awe at the perfect, framed pictures of many different beautiful girls.  
  
"Joanne Rutchkins- Winner of Miss Pretty Little Thang for three years running until she graduated. Tiffany Spradling- On cover of Witch Weekly Edition 151. Jessy Spencer- Teen Tags's model..."  
  
The girl with the blonde hair and the martini glass was listing off the pictures one by one.  
  
Stunned, the English just followed.  
  
The corridor ended abruptly when they reached glass sliding doors. As they slid open, three mouths dropped.  
  
They were at a HUGE pool area. It was littered with beach chair recliners, and there were streamers and balloons everywhere. There was a refreshment table littered with all kinds of snacks, and the music was loud.  
  
There were girls everywhere. All in bikinis. On the stage, singing. On floats, in the pool. Lying down on the recliners, tanning.  
  
Harry and Ron were in heaven. They couldn't look in any direction without seeing a hot girl.  
  
"So, what do you think?" The most popular girl asked. Her voice was melodious and laughter-filled, breaking both boy's reveries instantly.  
  
"Amazing...." Ron complimented, enthusiastically nodding his head.  
  
"Pleasing...." Harry answered, his eyes glazed.  
  
"Disgusting.... and NOT at all proper."  
  
Slapping the two on the back of their heads, Hermione lectured.  
  
"Stop gaping. It's rude. Gosh... you'd think you've never seen a sexy girl in a swimsuit."  
  
"They're not swimsuits, they're bikinis. BIG DIFFERENCE.... especially when it comes to showing cleavage...."  
  
"EEEWWWW Ron... that's disgusting!"  
  
"No it's not, Mione. It's called a boy's life." Harry butted in, smiling cheesily at a girl who just passed by, her hips swaying as she walked.  
  
She smiled back and winked before running off giggling towards her friends.  
  
"Whatever..." Hermione surrendered.  
  
Laughter sounded. The popular girl was laughing.  
  
'She's got a pretty laugh. Like bells.' Harry noted.  
  
"Now that you guys have finished arguing, why don't you go change?"  
  
"Alright... Good thing we brought swim stuff." Hermione agreed.  
  
"Yea.... cuz you bugged us too." Ron mumbled.  
  
"I heard that." Grabbing Ron's ear, Hermione pulled it.  
  
"OW... OW... JUST KIDDING!" Ron was in obvious pain, and sighed in relief when Hermione let go.  
  
Satisfied, Hermione turned back to the girl and asked innocently.  
  
"So, where're the changing rooms?"

* * *

After they had dropped the boys off at their changing rooms, and Lucy was leading Hermione to the girl changing rooms, Hermione finally voiced the question she had been pondering since their introduction.

"Um.. could you possibly be Lucy Thunders? As in Dumbledore's granddaughter?"

For a minute, Lucy's face looked shocked and Hermione was certain she had asked the wrong person, and then her lips spread into a smile.

"Yea! I am! Old Dumble's my grandpa! So you must be a student of his, right? You go to his elite boarding school? Wow! You must be really special then. They hardly accept anyone."

'You don't know _how_ special.' Hermione thought.

"Yes. That's right. I do."

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. The girl seemed pretty willing to come if asked.

"That's SO cool. I used to wish I could go but now I realize that even if I could, I wouldn't want to. I like it here."

Scratch that. So, maybe she wasn't all that enthusiastic about going. She wasn't against it though, right?

"I mean, I guess it'd be cool to go but this is my home, you know? And I'd never dream of leaving. Wild horses couldn't drag me there."

Ok. So maybe she _was _completely against the idea. Now what?

Hermione laughed nervously and fumbled with her shirt.

"Hey! Aren't those your two friends? Do they go to the special school too?"

Hermione's head shot up and she looked around for Ron and Harry.

'They changed _that _quickly?'

When she found them, she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh. Yes. That's them. They're _real _special. Special ed."

Lucy laughed and watched as Hermione barged right through the ring of girls standing around a table where Harry and Ron were arm-wrestling with their shirts off and bickering at the same time.

She stood there, her arms crossed, and her foot tapping impatiently.

"Don't cheat, Harry!"

"I'm not cheating, _Ronald!_ You're the one lifting your arm off the table.'

"Am not, _Harold_!"

"Oh. Shoot."

Harry quickly pulled his arm out of Ron's when he saw Hermione behind Ron. Lucy was standing next to her, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

'Strange. Her eyes remind me of someone's.'

Ron, who's back was facing Hermione didn't see her, and turned around to gain support from the crowd for winning as Harry had forfeited by pulling his arm away.

He instead, faced his girlfriend's flushed and furious face.

He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair before making to hug her.

"Hello, gorgeous."

Hermione had other plans. She placed her hand on Ron's chest, stopping him, and shook her head.

She then marched over to where Harry was still seated and promptly pinched his ear.

"OW!"

With her other hand, she grabbed Ron's available ear, and dragged the two of them screaming and shouting to the changing rooms amid the laughter of the crowd.

But before Harry got dragged to far away, he caught glimpse of Lucy again. She was laughing along with everyone else, her eyes still twinkling, and her lips playing a very familiar smile.

* * *

There ya go MEGAN! I even added to the original chapter. 6 more stories to upload. Wish me luck!


	7. Can't We Talk About This Later?

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NOTHING!  
  
Author's Note: God! It's been a while since I've updated this story. Well, here goes!  
  
Chapter Seven: Can't We Talk About this Later?

* * *

"Stupid Cupid, quit picking on me!"  
  
Striking a final pose, Lucy and her friends smiled jubiliantly as they jumped off the stage, amidst applause.  
  
"And that was our very own pride and joy, LUCY THUNDERS!"  
  
The crowd erupted again, as a spotlight shone on Lucy.  
  
Laughing, she did cute little curtsies and got back on stage.  
  
"Well... um... THANKS!"  
  
The crowd laughed.  
  
"Wow! Um... I don't really have any songs lined up. So, I guess, I'll play DJ! How bout... 'Stacy's Mom'?"  
  
The crowd screamed and showed their approval.  
  
"Alright then!"  
  
_Stacy's mom has got it going on_  
  
_Stacy's mom has got it going on  
  
Stacy's mom has got it going on  
  
Stacy's mom has got it going on  
_  
The girls cheered and started bopping to beat.  
  
_Stacy can I come over After schoo-oo-oo-oo-l _

_We can hang around by the poo-oo-oo-oo-l _

_Did your mom get back from her business trip? _

_Is she there or is she trying to give me the sli-ii-ii-p?  
_  
In the limelight, Lucy danced around, her silky black hair whipping around, causing Harry to drool.  
  
_You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be _

_I'm all grown up now _

_Baby, can't you see?_  
  
Lucy grabbed Harry's hands and pulled him into the dancing crowd, twirling him around, laughing wildly.  
  
_Stacy's mom has got it going on  
  
She's all I want  
_  
_And I've been waiting so long _

_S__tacy, can't you see? _

_Y__ou're just not the girl for me _

_I know it might be wrong _

_But I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
_  
They were the center of attention now. Whirling crazily, dancing, and singing loudly.  
  
'Man! This is fun. The girls back home aren't like this.' Harry thought as he watched Lucy scrunch up her face cutely and bop her head while spinning around and shaking her hips.  
  
She smiled at him and he had to smile back.  
  
_Stacy's mom has got it going on  
  
Stacy's mom has got it going on  
_  
"Isn't this fun?!?!" Lucy screamed over the music at Harry.  
  
"HELL YEAH!" Harry replied.  
  
_Stacy do you remember when I mowed your la-aa-aa-wn?_

_Your mom came out with just a towel o-oo-oo-n _

_I could tell she like me by the way she stared _

_And then the way she said _

_"You missed a spot over the-ee-ee-re"  
_  
Meanwhile, Ron was pulling Hermione around wildly, screaming all the wrong lyrics and looking like a madman with his crazy dance moves. But the girls giggled and laughed at Ron's antics, while Hermione desperately tried to hold him still, but was smiling anyway.  
  
_And I know you think it's just a fantasy _

_But since your dad walked out_

_Your mom could use a guy like me  
  
_The crowd started parting and leaving a wide circle in which Lucy, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were dancing.  
  
_Stacy's mom has got it going on  
  
She's all I want_  
  
_And I've been waiting so long _

_Stacy, can't you see? _

_You're just not the girl for me I know it might be wrong _

_But I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
_  
They continued, unaware that everyone was now watching them, cheering with loud catcalls and cheers.  
  
_Stacy's mom has got it going on  
  
She's all I want_  
  
_And I've been waiting so long _

_Stacy, can't you see? _

_You're just not the girl for me _

_I know it might be wrong _

_But I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
_  
The cheering got louder as the four started switching partners wildly and doing a little country dance, linking arms with a partner and twirling around.  
  
_Stacy's mo-oo-oo-m _

_Stacy's mo-oo-oo-m _

_Stacy, can't you see? _

_You're just not the girl for me _

_I know it might be wrong _

_But I'm in love with Stacy's mom._  
  
As the song ended, the four slowed down and posed, sweating, and red-faced.  
  
The crowd roared and Lucy, Harry, and Ron proudly accepted the praise, while Hermione politely and shyly curtsied.  
  
As the party got into full swing again, Harry found himself staring at Lucy even more.  
  
He realized that she had a cute petite little nose, and pink pouty lips. She wore minimal makeup and just a little lipgloss. Yet, she was the most beautiful of all the girls there.  
  
"YO Harry! Harry!"  
  
Ron flapped his hands in front of Harry's face and desperately tried to get his attention.  
  
Harry snapped out of his trance and confuzedly focused his gaze onto Ron.  
  
In his peripheral vision, he could see Lucy slow-dancing with a brown- haired, buff guy.  
  
Jealousy boiled up in him and he was just about to walk over there when Ron started talking.  
  
"Herms wants to see us. Somethin' about Lucy."  
  
Harry snapped his head back at Ron.  
  
"Oh... ok."  
  
"When are we going to tell her?"  
  
Hermione got straight to the point.  
  
"Um..who?."  
  
"Ron, Harry, haven't you figured it out? That Lucy is the girl we have to bring back. And trust me. It's not going to be easy. She loves it here."  
  
"Well, the can't we just not for a while? I'm having so much fun!"  
  
"RON! We have to get her to return as soon as possible. You heard Dumbledore."  
  
"Well, he's not here, is he? He'll never know."  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Harry's right, Herms. Just loosen up."  
  
Hermione sighed and snottily replied.  
  
"If you're not going to tell her... than I will."  
  
The boys indignantly yelped.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"NOT YET!"  
  
"Yes. Right now. So, Harry, I'm asking one last time? Do you want to be the one to tell her?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Well, you two were pretty... attached."  
  
"Cut to the chase! They were practically humping each other!"  
  
"Shut up, RON! We were not!"  
  
"Yes you were!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"WE'RE NOT STARTING THIS RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Alright, we'll tell her tonight at dinner."

* * *

Read and review.

Meg, it feels so weird. I have to delete all the author's notes cuz they make no sense.. hehe.. YEA! I WILL SURVIVE ROCKS!


End file.
